


domestic series one shots

by thepsychicclam



Series: domestic series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dad Stiles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood, dad derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place where I can put all the Sterek domestic ficlets I usually post over at tumblr. :D </p><p>Part of my "domestic" series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas (Newborn Patrick)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: All these are one shots, separate slice of life ficlets. I tried to put them in chronological order.
> 
>  
> 
> prompt: anonymous asked: AHH I love your fics. Could I please ask for Stiles and Derek with their newborn at the store at like midnight 'cause Stiles needed a last minute christmas present and their bby is sleeping but Stiles is full of energy and is dancing around to the song playing in the store but he's holding the baby so Derek is all STILES you're gonna wake him up. domestic shmoop and such.

Stiles holds Patrick close to his body, the little lump not visible under the two layers of blankets, the flannel onesie, and the wool hat they had put on him before they left the house. He’s asleep, which is a blessing because Patrick has kept Derek and Stiles up the last five nights in a row with his wailing. But as soon as they had strapped him into the car seat, he’d passed out.

A group of teenagers walk by, shouting and laughing loudly. Derek glares at them until they’re staring at him in fear and quickly running away. He is not beneath wolfing out on punkass kids who wake up his infant.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Derek mumbles as Stiles leads him through the store. “We shouldn’t have Patrick out so late.” Derek reaches out and readjusts the blanket covering the baby’s head. “He could get sick.”

“You know that’s an old wives’ tale,” Stiles replies distractedly.

“Hold him with both arms,” Derek says. Stiles is holding Patrick with one arm, and Derek keeps hovering nervously. “You’re going to drop him.”

Stiles huffs irritably. “I’m not going to drop him!” Stiles readjusts his grip on Patrick, and the lump moves. Derek waits with bated breath as Patrick’s little hand pokes out of the blanket, then curls into Stiles’ shirt before settling back down. Derek relaxes.

“Do you think Scott will like Lord of the Rings on BluRay?” Stiles asks. “Or the new season of Boardwalk Empire?”

“Either,” Derek says. “I can’t believe you waited until now to buy his present. We should have done this weeks ago, or could have done this in the morning.”

“When?” Stiles asks, bending down and grabbing a different TV show from the rack. Derek’s hands automatically go out to act as a net, but Stiles swats his hand. “Dude, seriously? I’m not going to drop our son.” Derek takes a step back, and crosses his arms. “We’re meeting the Pack at like ten in the morning, and that leaves me no time to get Scott a gift. I can’t believe I forgot; I never forget. Do you think he’d like Game of Thrones and Pacific Rim?”

Derek places his hand on the small of Stiles’ back. “He’ll like anything you get him.”

“You don’t understand, Derek!” Stiles exclaims, and Derek tenses, waiting for Patrick to wake up, but thankfully, he stays asleep. “We always get each other thoughtful, awesome gifts. I can’t believe I broke a fifteen year tradition!”

Derek kisses Stiles’ temple. “He’ll understand. He has kids, too.”

Stiles smiles and grabs the movie, the trilogy, and the TV show. Derek thinks it’s a bit excessive, but remains silent. “Ooh, I want cookies!” Stiles says suddenly, leaving Derek as he rushes towards the grocery section.

“Stiles!” Derek calls after him, cradling the DVDs in his arm. “You don’t need cookies!”

“I always need cookies!” Stiles, however, is distracted before he makes it to the cookies. Derek finds him a few moments later, looking through the newborn clothes. “Derek! Look at this!” Stiles holds up a tiny sweater with a reindeer that says _I’m on Santa’s Nice List_. “Oh my god, it’s adorable. We have to get it!”

“It’s cute,” Derek says, smiling as Stiles starts dancing around with the sweater to _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_ , which has just started streaming from the overhead speakers.

“You better watch out, you better not cry,” Stiles starts singing against Patrick’s head. “Santa Clause is coming to town…”

“Stiles, you’re gonna wake him up!” Derek protests as Stiles pulls the blanket off Patrick’s head and murmurs against his little hat.

“He sees you when you’re sleeping, he knows when you’re awake,” Stiles sings, dancing up to Derek. “He knows if you’ve been bad or good,” Stiles continues as he waggles his eyebrows. “So be naughty, for goodness sake.”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he laughs as Stiles leans close and kisses him, Patrick enclosed securely between him. When Stiles moves away, he hands Patrick over to Derek. “Here, your turn to hold him.”

“Stiles, you’re gonna wake him up!” Derek says again as he tries to juggle the DVDs and the baby. Stiles takes the DVDs and continues dancing around the newborn clothes, choosing ridiculous Christmas-themed clothing items they didn’t need. 

Patrick opens his eyes briefly and makes a few noises before snuggling against Derek, his hand flat against Derek’s chest. Derek looks down into Patrick’s sleeping face, his dark little lashes fanning across his cheek, his mouth hanging open slightly. Derek brushes a kiss across his forehead, and starts singing, “With elephants, boats, and kiddie cars, too, Santa Claus is coming to town…”

Stiles snaps a picture on his phone and continues dancing around as he goes for the cookies, and Derek follows as he starts softly singing _Silver Bells_ against Patrick’s hair.


	2. Infant Patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on [this manip](http://akissforabite.tumblr.com/post/80283340978) by akissforabite.

Stiles watches Derek sometimes. When he’s in the living room, Patrick lying on his chest like a tiny newborn extension of the two of them. Stiles leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest and just watches. He knows that Derek feels him nearby, but Derek doesn’t move, doesn’t let on that he knows Stiles is there at all.

There’s no one else in the world except Derek and his cub.

Derek stares down at the sleeping baby like it’s the most terrifying and most wonderful thing in the world. Derek’s big hands, hands that Stiles has seen sprout claws and rip apart skin and bone, cup Patrick tenderly, holding him in place. Derek runs a hand reverently down his back, straightening the tiny blue cotton shirt that gets bunched above the diaper.

Fingertips brush through the mop of dark hair on Patrick’s head as Derek tries to tame it down, but it resists, fine soft strands sticking straight back up. Derek chuckles, a soft private smile spreading across his face as he watches his son.

“He’s so little,” Derek says, startling Stiles. Derek cups the back of Patrick’s head with his hand as if to emphasize his point. “I can’t believe this tiny person is ours.”

Stiles crosses the room and carefully sits beside Derek on the couch. Patrick snuffles in his sleep and buries his face closer against Derek’s shirt. Derek stares down at him like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen.

Stiles reaches out and rubs a hand along the baby’s back, and he makes a content whimpering sound in his sleep. Words are usually so easy for Stiles, but he can’t find anything adequate enough to express the swelling in his chest, the feeling of contentment and love and home he feels when he looks at Derek with their baby. Five years ago, he never would have imagined Derek Hale with a Pack, much less a baby. But they’ve come so far, and Stiles feels like the luckiest man alive.

“Look at his wee wittle fingers,” Stiles says, gently stroking the fingers curled into Derek’s Henley. Then, he carefully removes the blue bootie and bends down to kiss Patrick’s little foot. “And his wee toes. They don’t even look real. They’re so tiny.” Stiles rubs them between his fingers.

“What if…” Derek starts, clears his throat as he keeps his eyes on the baby. “What if I can’t protect him? What if – “

“Stop,” Stiles says softly, reaching out to curl his fingers around Derek’s neck. “We’ve been through this.”

“I know.”

“He’s going to be fine. He’s going to grow up to be strong, and we’re going to be great fathers. You, Derek, are going to be an amazing father.”

Derek lifts his face and looks at Stiles with such raw vulnerability in his eyes. It’s been like this for months, Derek’s fear and insecurity getting the best of him. No matter how much work he and Stiles have done trying to help Derek get over his past, there are some wounds that’ll never completely heal, some scars that will always shape Derek’s view of the world.

“Do you really think so?” Derek asks. He glances down at Patrick and places a light kiss on the top of his head. “I want to be everything for him, I want to give him everything.”

“And you will,” Stiles says as he scoots closer. “You’re already an amazing father.”

“You’re going to be great, too, you know,” Derek says with a smile. “You’re going to be the one to keep this family together.” Derek pauses, then adds more quietly, “To keep me together.”

“Hey, you do your fair share of keeping me from losing it,” Stiles says with a quiet laugh. “When I’m freaking out about his first cold or his first day of school or his first dance, you’ll be there to keep me from having an anxiety attack.”

Derek leans his weight into Stiles briefly before looking back down at Patrick. “You’re not going to get sick, are you?” he whispers against the top of his head. “You’re gonna be a big strong werewolf like your daddy. My little cub is going to grow up to be a strong Beta one day, strengthen and protect your Pack, aren’t you? Yes, you are.”

Stiles clears his throat dramatically. “And what if he’s not a werewolf, hmm?”

Derek’s eyes slowly turn red as he nuzzles into the crook of Patrick’s neck. “Then you will be a strong man like your daddy. You’ll be brave, smart, and have a big heart that wants to take care of everyone.” He looks up at Stiles. “I won’t be disappointed, you know.” Stiles smiles. “My big boy can be whatever he wants to be, yes you can. And you’re gonna break all the girls’ and boys’ hearts, just like your other daddy.”

“Sure, cause I’m sure a heartbreaker,” Stiles drawls, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t listen to your daddy, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Derek kisses the top of Patrick’s head. Then, he cradles the baby’s tiny body tightly with his other hand and shifts him higher. He peppers kisses all along his head as he says, “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Derek gently rubs his cheek against the baby’s forehead, and says quietly, “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you, and I promise you that I will protect you until my last breath.”

“You won’t have to do that,” Stiles says, leaning forward and kissing Derek’s jaw. “We are going to be a happy family, and we’re going to live to be old, pervy men who have gross old people sex when we’re like 80, who watch their grandchildren running around their yard. And our grandchildren will be like ‘Ugh, stop making out, Grandpas!’” Stiles laughs when Derek rolls his eyes. “You just better get used to the fact that you married me. And if I have anything to do with it, you are going to have a happily ever after. And you should know by now, I get what I want.”

Derek turns his gaze back to Patrick, smiling. “Happily ever after.” He rubs his face against Patrick’s hair, and then says, “For the first time in my life, I feel like that’s a possibility.”

Words still can’t describe how Stiles feels in that moment, like he’s so full of love for Derek and his son that he’s going to burst. Since Derek doesn’t seem intent on moving any time soon, Stiles grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and spreads it over him and Derek before he curls against his two favorite men in the world.

“We are, you know,” Stiles says sleepily after a few minutes, his eyes drooping. “Going to be happy. Patrick’s lucky to have you for a father, don’t ever forget that.”

“We’re both lucky to have you,” Derek says, and as Stiles drifts off, he feels Derek brush a kiss against his temple.


	3. Patrick's first crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on this prompt: Tell me about evie and patrick, tell me who's the best uncle, tell me who looks like who, tell me what happens when patrick falls in love with marvel, tell me what happens plsssss

"Marvel, really?" Stiles groans as he drops against Derek’s shoulder. "Your genes, they’ve corrupted him." Derek doesn’t even look up from his book.

Stiles straightens and plasters a smile on his face when Patrick bounds down the stairs. His hair is shaggy and in his eyes now (and still as dark as Derek’s), and although Stiles has been trying to get him to get a haircut, he won’t. “You looked like a dork when you were my age,” Patrick had said when he’d seen a picture of Stiles’ buzz cut. “My hair is cool.”

"Did I really look like a dork?" Stiles had asked as he stared at the picture. He still sometimes missed the ease of taking care of his old hair. 

Derek ran a hand across his head, yanking at the longer strands. “I like this better,” he’d whispered in Stiles’ ear.

"You’re totally deflecting. You did think I looked like a dork."

"You were 16," Derek said, grabbing Stiles and cupping him through his khakis. "I didn’t think about you in that way." After the kids had gone to bed, Stiles had totally made him show him what way he was talking about.

"They’re here!" Patrick says, hearing the car as it pulls into the driveway.

He rushes to the door, but Derek says, “Don’t. How would you know they were here if you didn’t have werewolf senses?”

"Ugh, the window, Dad? Duh." Patrick rolls his eyes, and he looks so much like Derek in that moment that Stiles has to laugh. 

"Were you that sarcastic and sassy at eleven?" Stiles asks.

Derek turns to him, eyebrows raised like Stiles is an idiot. Stiles is pretty sure it’s one of the many ways Derek finds to secretly say I love you. "What do you think?" 

There’s a knock on the door, and Patrick runs over to open it, tripping on his two feet and running into the bannister before he gets there. Stiles stands up and walks over as Patrick says, “Hey!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Derek’s head turn sharply towards the door, and Stiles looks back at him and then to his son and his friends. There’s a boy around Patrick’s age and a girl who may be a year or so older. 

"Introduce me to your friends?" Stiles asks, coming up behind him and dropping a hand on Patrick’s shoulder.

"DD, this is Tommy and his sister Bridget. Guys, this is my dad. My other dad is over on the couch." Stiles glances behind him where Derek throws his hand up in a wave. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"So…the new Avengers movie, huh? Big Marvel fans? What is this, like the 6th or 7th one?"

Patrick rolls his eyes again. “DD, we had an Avengers marathon a few weeks ago. You know how many there are.” Patrick looks at his friends and says, “He’s mad because he likes DC better and all the Marvel movies are more popular.” The kids laugh, and Patrick walks out of the house.

Stiles walks to the doorway as the kids start towards the car parked in the driveway. Tommy is telling Patrick how awesome it is he lives in the woods, and Bridget’s on her cell phone. Stiles waves to the other kid’s mom as Derek comes up behind him.

"Have fun," Derek calls out, and Patrick waves behind him absently, his attention focused on teaming up with Tommy to bother Bridget.

Stiles leans back against Derek’s chest as Derek settles a hand on Stiles’ hip. They watch as Patrick climbs into the back of the car, the mom offering another wave before turning the car around and driving down the driveway.

"Patrick’s got a crush on one of them," Derek says. "His heart rate skyrocketed just before he opened the door.

"Ohmigod," Stiles says, turning around and slapping Derek’s chest a few times excitedly. "His first crush?" Stiles grins like an idiot and turns around like he’s going to be able to see the car. It’s already disappeared into the trees. "It’s about time."

"What do you mean?" Derek’s brows are pulled tight and low, and Stiles pokes at them until they smooth a bit.

"At his age, I had already been in love with Lydia for like three years. I mean, he just started sixth grade. His hormones were bound to jump start at some point."

"There’s nothing wrong wtih being his age and not being interested in girls," Derek defends. 

Stiles presses Derek back against the doorframe and drags his fingers through his stubble. “How old were you when you got your first crush?”

The tips of Derek’s ears turn pink, and Stiles smiles. “Around Patrick’s age.”

"So, you were a late bloomer, too?" Stiles asks. He laughs quietly at the pinched, frustrated look Derek gets. "There’s nothing wrong with that, Derek. Believe me," Stiles snakes his arms around Derek’s waist and squeezes his ass, "you are lacking nothing in that department."

Derek rolls his eyes. “I was awkward looking, my ears were too big for my head, and my front teeth looked ridiculous because they were so much bigger than the rest of my teeth. Besides, I was too excited being a werewolf and around my Pack. Girls were secondary.” Derek gets that look in his eyes that he sometimes does when he thinks about things that ultimately lead to Kate, so Stiles slides his hands up Derek’s back and decides to distract him from himself.

Stiles rolls his eyes and slips his fingers in between Derek’s lips to touch his little bunny teeth. “I think I was born horny.”

"Wouldn’t doubt it." Derek nips gently at Stiles’ finger, then just idly licks around it.

"His first crush," Stiles says, smiling. "I wonder if it’s Bridget or Tommy?"

Derek shrugs and lets Stiles’ finger fall from him mouth. “We’ll find out when he gets home.”

Stiles turns his attention back to Derek. “Are we going to torture him? Twenty questions?”

"Hell yeah."

"I’ll call my dad, get some tips. He was master at making me squirm and humiliating me."

"So," Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ hand and dragging him across the porch and into the yard. "Evie’s not coming back from werescouts until late, and your dad's keeping Gil, right?"

"Right…"

Derek drops Stiles hand and pulls off his shirt. “Been awhile since we fucked outside.”

Stiles grins and loses his pants as fast as possible.


	4. Father's Day

Stiles jerks awake the moment he hears footsteps pounding along the hallway accompanied by loud talking and giggles. He opens his eyes, and when he turns his head to the side, he finds Derek already awake and watching him. Derek closes the small amount of space between them quickly and kisses him good morning.

They’re still kissing when the door bursts open. “HAPPY FATHER’S DAY!” the kids yell out in unison. Derek and Stiles give each other a quick smile before turning towards their children.

“What do we have here?” Stiles asks as he pushes up on his elbows. Patrick’s leading the way, carrying a tray loaded with food, and Evie walks behind him precariously balancing a tray with juice and mix matched cups. Gil is trailing behind his older siblings, arms full of bags that are bigger than he is, dark hair barely visible over tufts of blue and red tissue paper.

“We made breakfast!” Patrick informs them as he sets the tray on the bed. There is a tall stack of misshapen pancakes, a plate of fruit, and eggs.

“I made the pancakes!” Evie exclaims, nearly knocking over the jug of juice on the tray as she crosses the room.

“You cooked?” Stiles asks, suddenly on the edge of panic. His ten year old, eight year old, and three year old. Unsupervised. In a kitchen. “You could have gotten hurt and – “ Derek suddenly elbows him in the ribs, and when Stiles shoots an annoyed glare in his direction, he’s doing that thing with his eyebrow.

Oh. That’s why he’d been up before Stiles. Derek had been listening in on the kids, monitoring them.

“Don’t worry, DD,” Patrick says seriously, adopting his Alpha Big Brother voice. “I was supervising.” Derek ruffles Patrick’s hair as he climbs onto the bed and sits on Derek’s side of the bed.

After Evie sets the juice tray on the nightstand, she crawls onto the bed, kneeing Stiles in the balls as she hurries to steal the space between Stiles and Derek. Stiles makes a distressed noise and grabs his crotch, and Derek reaches over and rubs his hand along the back of Stiles’ neck. “Sorry, DD.”

“No problem,” Stiles says, voice a bit higher. “Don’t need any more kids anyway.” Derek snorts as he helps Patrick start fixing plates.

Gil’s standing beside the bed, waiting patiently for Stiles to pick him up. He doesn’t say anything, just raises his hands when Stiles leans down. Stiles nuzzles his neck and peppers him with kisses, and Gil squeals happily. “I put booberries!” he says quietly when he’s situated on Stiles’ lap, eyes (exact replicas of Derek’s) staring up at Stiles excitedly. He’s quiet like Derek, only talks when he needs to, instead preferring to watch everyone around him. Stiles wonders sometimes how he got three vastly different kids.

“That’s awesome!” Stiles kisses his hair again, and Derek leans across the space to peck Gil on the mouth.

“Booberries are my favorite,” Derek says.

“I know!” Gil says.

“I knew it was your favorite, too!” Evie yells, jealous her little brother is getting more attention. Stiles isn’t sure Derek even realizes it, but ever since they’d found out Gil was human, Derek always makes sure to give him an extra spot of affection. Stiles thinks it’s to make up for Gil not having the werewolf emotional senses.

“I know, pumpkin,” Derek responds as he leans down and nuzzles her. She growls happily.

They eat pancakes until they’re stuffed, and then Gil gets the honor of handing out gifts. One of the bags is from the new Marvel comic book movie, with red tissue paper, and the other is pink with butterflies with navy tissue paper that doesn’t match.

“I hope you like them,” Patrick says, nervous as he picks at the bedspread. Derek leans close and drags his nose against Patrick’s temple.

“Don’t be silly,” Derek says. “We’ll love it.”

“Because you kids bought it!” Stiles adds. Gil smiles and Evie starts babbling about how she picked out Derek’s bag with the butterflies.

The first thing in Stiles’ bag is a packet of rare seeds he’d been eying online for over a month. “You guys!” Stiles exclaims, grinning from ear to ear. “Did Pop-pop help with this?”

“He let me order them online!” Patrick says proudly.

“I helped!” Evie interjects. Gil just reaches out and looks at the seeds curiously.

“Will they be big flowers, DD?” he asks.

“Very big,” Stiles nods. “These are the perfect addition to my greenhouse. Thank you!” Derek gets a car wax kit, which he’d been wanting for the Camaro.

“Open the next together!” Evie says next, eyes gold with excitement. Stiles glances at Derek, and gets hit in that moment with just how beautiful and happy Derek looks. No matter how many times he sees that look on Derek’s face, the smile and the light in his eyes overwhelms Stiles from time to time.

Inside their respective bags are t-shirts. Stiles pulls his out, and written across the front are the words WORLD’S GREATEST DAD. He glances over and sees Derek holding an identical shirt, just blue instead of red.

“I love it!” Derek says.

“Perfect!” Stiles agrees.

“Put it on!” Patrick says.

“Yes, put it on!” Evie chimes in, with Gil nodding against Stiles’ chest. Still bare-chested from the night before, Stiles and Derek both pull their shirts over their heads. They’re perfect fits, and the kids start applauding.

“Thank you,” Stiles says, kissing each child as Derek does the same. Then, they take a moment to kiss each other.

“What do we want to do today?” Patrick asks. “It’s your day!”

“We’re going to Pop-pop’s later,” Stiles says, “But I’m good with lying in bed for awhile. You?” he asks Derek.

“Definitely.”

“Can we watch a movie?” Evie asks.

“If you three go find us something we like,” Derek says.

The kids jump off the bed and barrel down the hall. Stiles watches them as Derek moves the plates onto the floor and then slings an arm around Stiles and presses his face against Stiles’ neck.

“Happy father’s day,” Derek murmurs.

“Same to you.” Stiles runs his hands through Derek’s messy hair and shimmies down lower in the bed. Derek lifts his head and kisses Stiles again.

Derek drags his fingers across Stiles’ crotch lightly. “How you doing? Sore?”

“I should be used to it by now,” Stiles laughs. “I don’t understand why it’s always my balls the kids are crushing.” Derek laughs and kisses him again. When they part, Stiles says quietly, “There’s no one else in the world I’d rather raise my children with.”

“I feel the same,” Derek says. “You’re a great dad, Stiles.”

“So are you,” Stiles smiles as he drags the back of his fingers along Derek’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The kids come back with armfuls of DVDs, and Stiles feels completely content and at peace as they argue about what to watch. He texts his dad as they decide, telling him he loves him and he’ll see him later, after they drop the flowers off at the Hale House for Derek’s dad.

But for the next few hours, he’s just going to snuggle in bed, surrounded by his four favorite people in the world and enjoy his Father’s Day.


	5. Stiles' birthday

Stiles wakes up with a moan. He’s disoriented for a few seconds before he moves and his hands fall on the comforter, which is moving. He notices the familiar shape of Derek’s head as he recognizes the warm, wet feeling of Derek’s mouth around his cock. Stiles lets his eyes fall shut as he drowsily enjoys Derek going down on him.

A few minutes later, Stiles has his fingers threaded into Derek’s soft hair, his hips making small thrusting motions as desire starts pooling low in his belly. Distractedly, he glances to the side and catches the time on the clock.

“Shit,” Stiles exclaims, flailing a little. He pushes at Derek’s head. “Derek, stop. The kids are up, I’ve got to get Gil’s lunch ready for school, and – “

Derek pulls off Stiles’ cock and throws the comforter back. He’s glaring at Stiles, and it would be more menacing if Stiles’ cock wasn’t pressed against his cheek. The bristles from Derek’s beard keep brushing against his shaft, doing nothing to quell his need for Derek to just keep going. But priorities.

“Stiles, it’s your birthday. And Patrick is 15. I think he can get Gil’s food together just this one day.” Derek grabs Stiles’ cock and sucks lightly on the tip. Stiles groans, his eyes threatening to fall shut. “Now shut up and let me finish sucking you off.”

*

Stiles and Derek come out of their room half an hour later, dressed for work and in high spirits. Derek slings an arm around Stiles’ waist as they enter the kitchen and kisses him on the cheek. The kids don’t even pay them any attention.

“Happy birthday, DD!” Patrick says as he pours milk over Stiles’ favorite sugary cereal. Evie prances across the kitchen and throws her arms around him, already so tall at thirteen that she’s bumping his chin. She kisses his cheek and then rubs her nose across his neck. Gil stands beside Stiles, quiet and patient with something behind his back.

“Happy birthday!” Gil says with a shy smile as he holds out a construction paper card. Stiles takes it with a smile. The card is red, with cut out trees and flowers across the front. Inside, in Gil’s messy script is written “HAPPY BIRTHDAY DD” in crayon. Underneath, he’s drawn a picture of the whole family. Derek’s a big black wolf with red eyes, Stiles is a stick figure with spiky brown hair surrounded by green sprigs, Patrick and Evie are stick figures with yellow eyes and fangs and hair sprouting out of their cheeks, and Gil is at the end, half the size of everyone else. Underneath it, Gil wrote “DD’S PACK.”

“I love it!” Stiles squats down and pulls Gil into a bear hug, peppering kisses all over his hair. Patrick and Evie decide to pick that time to hug-tackle Stiles, and Stiles loses his balance and all four of them go tumbling to the floor. They’re all laughing, Patrick and Evie nosing against Gil and Stiles as they lay sprawled on the floor.

When Stiles looks up, he sees Derek taking photos of them with his phone, watching them fondly. “Oh, I see how it is,” Stiles says, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Taking advantage of my age and tackling your old man to the floor.”

“You’re not old, DD,” Patrick says as he stands up.

“Well, not as old as Dad,” Evie says.

“Thanks,” Derek drawls with a roll of his eyes.

Stiles glances at the clock and has a small moment of panic. “Crap, we’re gonna be late.” He starts shoveling cereal into his mouth. “Patrick,” he manages through his mouth of Sugar Smacks, “did you fix your brother’s lunch?”

“Yep.”

“Yep?” Derek admonishes.

“Yes, sir,” Patrick says. He picks up Gil’s baseball lunchbox and carries it to Stiles. “Evie and I are good, too.”

Stiles swallows and then kisses Patrick’s hair. “My little boy is getting so grown.”

Patrick groans and rolls his eyes. “Not this again, DD.”

Derek laughs as he grabs his keys. “Come on, let’s get you two to school.”

Patrick reaches for the keys, but Derek yanks them out of the way. “Dad, can I drive to school?” Derek lifts an eyebrow. “May I please drive to school?” Derek nods and drops the keys in Patrick’s outstretched hand. He fist pumps excitedly.

“Happy birthday, DD!” Evie exclaims, kissing Stiles on the cheek. “Love you!”

“Love you, DD!” Patrick yells as he goes to find his missing sneaker.

Stiles finishes his cereal as Gil is finishing his oatmeal. He takes Gil into his bathroom, and they brush their teeth side by side before Stiles grabs Gil’s backpack and lunchbox, because Gil is already running out of the door without them.

*

Stiles has a really bad day. Like, really. His good mood from the morning was slowly sucked out of him as the day progressed. He left a report he needed on his lab table at home, and the project manager yelled at him. The Forestry rep came down, and they all got their asses chewed out for, well, everything. Plus, Stiles had to go out into a nearby park to collect some samples, and it had just rained, so of course he slipped, skinned his knee and shin, and is now covered in mud.

He had texted Derek, It’s my birthday, doesn’t that mean I’m supposed to have a good day? And Derek texted him throughout the day with little messages to make him smile. It didn’t change Stiles’ shit day.

By the time Stiles gets into his SUV to drive home, he’s ready to quit his job. Another scientist working out of Wyoming threw him under the bus for something that wasn’t his fault, and the Forestry rep wanted to make a bunch of changes that would make everything ten times more complicated. Plus they were, in Stiles’ professional opinion, stupid changes.

He talks to Scott on the way home – “This weekend, man, birthday bbq with the Pack! I can’t wait to give you your gift” – which makes him feel better. And nothing compares with the feeling of pulling into his driveway and knowing his family is just inside the house.

When Stiles walks inside, Patrick’s on the floor of the living room, playing video games, Gil’s watching his brother while on his activity tablet, and Evie’s nowhere to be found.

Gil jumps off the couch as soon as Stiles is in the door and runs to him. He hugs him around the waist. “Happy birthday!”

“You’ve already told me that today, kiddo.” He ruffles Gil’s dark hair.

“But it’s still your birthday.”

“Hey DD,” Patrick says distractedly.

“Did you beat that level?” Stiles asks as he unlaces his muddy boots, Gil still standing beside him.

“Yeah, it was awesome.”

“Man, I missed it! We have a date Saturday. I still need to beat it.”

“Can Scott and Ryan come over? It was so fun kicking your and Scott’s asses last time.”

“Language!” Stiles exclaims. “And you are so going down. Scott and I will crush you! MUAHAHAHAH.”

“What happened at work?” Derek says as a greeting as he comes up and kisses Stiles on the lips. “You’re bleeding.”

“Was bleeding.” Derek’s brows draw in concern as he starts touching Stiles’ arms and looking him over. “I’m fine. I slipped in some mud and skinned up my leg.” Stiles leans back and lifts his leg, and Gil touches his knee lightly.

“I’m sorry, DD. Do you want Evie or Patrick to take away the pain?”

Stiles smiles as he shakes his head. “It doesn’t hurt.”

Gil lifts his knee and points to a scrape on his knee. “We match.”

Derek frowns as Stiles and Gil start comparing scrapes and scars. Stiles nudges him lightly. “Calm down, sourwolf.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I don’t like it when you two get hurt.”

“I know,” Stiles says, winking at Gil. “But we’re just puny humans.”

“Puny humans!” Gil exclaims.

“PUNY HUMANS!” Stiles growls, raising his fists.

“God, you are so embarrassing,” Evie says as she bounces down the stairs, her curls falling around her. “This is why I never invite people over.”

“Sure, that’s it,” Patrick snorts from the floor.

“Shut up, loser. You’re just jealous you’re unpopular and I’m not.”

“Children,” Derek says with a sigh. He looks at Stiles. “All of you.” Stiles sticks his tongue out.

“Sorry you had a bad day,” Evie says. “Dad has a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Stiles turns to Derek. “He does, does he?”

“Go take a shower and put on a nice outfit. I’m taking you to dinner.”

“Oh!” Stiles says, trying to act excited. “That’s nice!” Derek looks so pleased with himself that Stiles doesn’t have the heart to tell him he doesn’t want to go.

*

They’re in the car, driving towards the city when Derek reaches over and curls his hand around Stiles’ neck. “What’s wrong?” He presses his thumb and forefinger into the meat of Stiles’ neck, massaging the tense muscles. Stiles relaxes against his touch and closes his eyes.

“Nothing.”

“You’re lying.” Stiles doesn’t say anything. “You’re not upset because you’re another year older, are you?”

“No,” Stiles replies. “You’re the vain one.” Derek squeezes his neck a little too tightly.

“Talk to me.”

Stiles sighs and looks over at Derek. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

Derek’s brow furrows in confusion, and he drops his hand to thread his fingers with Stiles’. “Why would you hurt my feelings?”

Stiles chews his lip. “It’s just…” He takes a breath and says, “I really don’t want to go out. I just wanted to stay home with you and the kids.”

“Oh.”

“But you surprised me with dinner, and we never get time alone, and it’s an actual adult meal where we’re wearing ties, and you look so fucking sexy, and – “

“Hey,” Derek interrupts, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “Pizza or Chinese?”

“Huh?”

“It’s okay. I don’t care, you know. It’s your birthday. I just want to be with you.” He lifts Stiles’ hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. “Pizza or Chinese?”

“Pizza, definitely.” Stiles leans over and drops a kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth. “You’re the best.” Derek just smiles.

Stiles adjusts the seatbelt and then leans down, and starts unbuckling Derek’s belt. “What are you doing?” Derek asks.

“Just because we’re going back home doesn’t mean we can’t have a little adult fun,” Stiles explains as he lowers the zipper in Derek’s slacks and then tugs the band of his underwear down to free his cock. “Better use those werewolf senses.”

“You are so getting it later,” Derek groans.

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”

*

When Stiles enters the house, the first thing he notices is the smell of a cake baking. Then as he walks into the living room, he sees balloons tied to the furniture and paper mache streamers strung around the room. The coffee table has been moved out of the way, and there’s a big pile of blankets in the middle of the living room.

“Surprise!” the kids scream as they jump out.

“How did you know we were coming back home?”

“Dad texted,” Patrick says. “Cake’s almost done. Evie and Gil made it while I decorated.”

“When did you text them?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek.

“I used my werewolf senses.” Derek gives him a feral grin.

“You guys are so gross,” Evie rolls her eyes fondly.

She goes to check on the cake while Stiles and Derek go to change out of their suits. When the door is shut, Derek pulls Stiles close and kisses him. “One good thing about putting on these suits tonight,” Stiles murmurs against his mouth. “I get to take it off of you.” Stiles slowly starts unbuttoning Derek’s shirt. When he pushes the shirt off Derek’s shoulders, he just stares at his chest. “It’s unfair werewolves age so much better than humans.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek asks.

“In six years, I won’t look half this good. You’re in your late forties, and you still look thirty.” Stiles runs his hands over the smooth planes of Derek’s body. “I’m over forty. Soon I’ll just look like a wrinkled old man.”

“That’s not true,” Derek says. “Your dad aged really well. You will, too.” Derek brushes his thumbs against the corners of Stiles’ eyes, where Stiles knows he has crinkles, then drags his fingers across the wrinkles on his forehead, then around the faint laugh lines in his cheeks. “I love all your lines.” Derek kisses the corner of Stiles’ eye. “You’re even more beautiful now than you were at twenty.”

“Hardly,” Stiles scoffs.

“You are,” Derek says seriously. “I love your lines because they mean you’ve lived. I never thought I’d make it to thirty, much less almost to fifty, and there were times I thought you wouldn’t make it to thirty.” Derek looks at Stiles’ face reverently. “Your lines remind me of the life we’ve lived together. I love them.”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. He shakes his head with a laugh and kisses Derek. “You’re a big sap.”

“I just love you,” Derek says. “Somehow I fall more and more in love with you with each year that passes.”

They finish changing out of their clothes. Stiles puts on the pair of pajama bottoms the kids gave him that morning with leaves on them and a t-shirt. Stiles slides his arms around Derek’s neck after he’s put on his navy cotton pants. “We’re really an old married couple now, aren’t we?” Stiles asks. “So boring. I’d rather sit at home and watch tv with my family than go to a nice dinner.”

“Boring is good,” Derek says against Stiles’ mouth. “We had our share of exciting when we were young. I’ve grown to love boredom.”

Stiles kisses Derek deeply. Their hands are roaming, and they’re panting and licking into each other’s mouths when they hear a pounding on the door.

“Stop making out, guys! Food’s getting cold,” Evie yells. “Patrick and Gil are already eating the toppings off the pizza.”

Stiles laughs as Derek kisses him again. As Stiles walks towards the door, Derek calls out, “Hey Stiles?” Stiles turns around to see a pair of handcuffs hanging from Derek’s finger. “Thought we could do more boring stuff when the kids go to bed.” Derek smirks.

“I love your definition of boredom.”


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween when Gil is 6, Evie 12, and Patrick 14. Requested by notenoughgatorade, who wanted those approximate ages, the family all dressing like Pacific Rim, Patrick going to a party, and Evie throwing a tantrum. So...Happy Halloween :D

“You both are getting on my nerves!” Evie yells as she stomps ahead down the sidewalk. Derek glares at the back of her head instead of glaring daggers at Stiles, which is what he _really_ wants to be doing. Patrick huffs and trails after her, tripping over his feet a few steps later. 

“Your daughter is talking to you,” Stiles says, and Derek does glare at him then. 

“Why are you being difficult?” 

Stiles scoffs, then laughs bitterly. “ _Moi_? Being difficult? Think you mean yourself.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“You just have to ruin everything, don’t you?” Stiles snaps, and Derek can feel his frustration and anger coming off him in waves. Stiles bends down and picks up Gil, who’s adorable in his dinosaur costume. “Come on, tadpole. Let’s go get you some candy.”

Derek’s left behind, staring after his family wondering how in the hell everything turned out to be his fault.

He remains at the end of the next driveway and watches as Stiles walks with Patrick, Evie, and Gil to the door. The elderly lady at the door smiles at them as she hands then candy. “What are you three supposed to be?”

“Jaeger pilots,” Patrick responds excitedly. “They’re _awesome_.”

That’s how all this had started. Stiles had suggested they go as Jaeger pilots – whatever the hell _that_ was – and Patrick, well, in true Patrick fashion jumped onto the idea obsessively. He’s so much like Stiles in that way that the two of them together can be unbearable.

Evie had wanted to go as a witch, or Michonne from _The Walking Dead_. But Patrick had begged and begged her for over a week to be his partner or something. She finally relented, and then Derek _had_ to be Stiles’ Jaeger co-pilot, and Gil for some reason was a dinosaur.

“Daddy, look!” Gil smiles widely as he runs up to Derek, holding his orange pumpkin up for Derek to look inside. “It’s yellow!”

“I see!” Derek nods as he picks up the small box of Milk Duds. “Last time I ate these, they got stuck in my fangs. It was not pleasant.”

Gil takes Derek’s hand and stares up at him with a slackened expression. “You can eat candy with your fangs?”

Derek nods. “I don’t advise it.” Gil giggles and pushes his hand up under his hood to scratch his hair. “Are you hot?”

“Nope. I got an itch.” Derek tugs Gil’s hood back properly when it falls back. “Do you like my costume, Daddy?”

“I love it.”

“You don’t love your costume,” Gil says, far too wisely. Derek glances down at him and lifts an eyebrow. “That’s why you and DD are mad.” Derek sighs; it never ceases to amaze him how astute Gil is. He’s more observant than his two werewolf children combined. But then again, Gil quietly takes in his surroundings, and Patrick and Evie…well, their current behavior is a good example. Evie is clinging to Patrick’s back with octopus-arms, growling and gnawing at his shoulder while Patrick yells something about not trading Nerds for Twix. If it was any day other than Halloween, Derek would worry about people seeing the fangs and glowing eyes. Tonight, he figures they can be a bit more lupine. 

“We’re not mad,” Derek responds.

“You shouldn’t lie,” Gil frowns up at him. “That’s what you and DD say.”

“Sure you’re not a werewolf?” Derek asks, squeezing Gil’s hand. “Detecting lies is a wolf thing.”

Gil grins widely like he does every time Derek, Stiles, or his siblings point out when he’s acting like a werewolf. Derek knows Gil’s only six and is only beginning to fully understand the difference between humans and wolves, but Derek’s pretty sure there’s a bit of jealousy or insecurity there. Maybe Gil can detect lies; he’s half-wolf, after all.

“I like your costume,” Gil says. “Patrick says it’s the best. He said my costume was the best. I love my costume cause Patrick loves it.” Derek smiles and lifts Gil into his arms. He nuzzles against the side of Gil’s head, growling lowly. Gil laughs and kisses Derek’s nose.

“You make the best dinosaur.”

“He’s a kaiju!” Patrick yells, now just carrying Evie piggyback. 

“Whatever.”

“You did see the movie, you know,” Stiles says as he comes up beside Derek. “We watched it together.”

“I remember. I just didn’t quite internalize it like you and Patrick.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “You could stop being a jerk and have fun. The rest of us are.”

“I’m not being a jerk,” Derek hisses, lowering his voice so the kids don’t hear. “You’re being as much of a jerk as I am.” Gil sniffs in his ear, and Derek turns to see Gil with his head pressed into Derek’s shoulder. “What is it, Gil? Are you tired of trick-or-treating?”

“No!”

Stiles’ brows draw together as he places a hand on Gil’s back. “What is it?”

Gil turns his head and rests it on Derek’s shoulder. His face is red, his eyes damp. He sniffs again. “I don’t like it when you fight,” he says quietly.

Stiles sighs, and Derek feels kinda like an ass. He can feel that Stiles feels similar. Derek reaches out with the hand not supporting Gil, grabs Stiles, and pulls him close. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“You look hot in your costume,” Derek says.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Worst apology ever.”

“Did it work?”

“Maybe.” Derek smirks, and Stiles glares at him, but it lacks heat. After a moment, he leans forward and kisses Derek on the lips. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“I win!” they hear from behind them. Derek and Stiles break apart and find Patrick and Evie standing in front of them. Evie is poking Patrick’s cheek with her finger, smiling widely, still clinging to his back like a spider monkey. “Pay up.”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks.

“We bet how long it’d take for you two to stop arguing and start making out,” Evie replies. “I said it’d happen before we hit two more houses.”

“I thought this was at least a half hour long fight,” Patrick grumps. “I blame Gil.”

“Me?” Gil asks, looking like Patrick has just broken his heart. “I’m sorry, Patrick. Don’t hate me.” Evie rolls her eyes. 

“No, you did good!” Patrick says with a grin. He walks up, holding his arms out, and Derek hands Gil over to his older brother. Gil lights up when he gets into Patrick’s arms, and then Patrick nuzzles his face warmly. Derek feels his chest expand in pride; Patrick will make a good Alpha one day, he knows. He’s got enough of Stiles’ deep-rooted loyalty to those he loves to make him better than Derek was at the beginning. 

“Then why is it my fault?” Gil asks.

“Because you are the one who helped me win,” Evie smiles before giving her baby brother a kiss. “Your irresistible cuteness made it so Dad and DD stopped fighting.”

“Do you hear that?” Stiles asks in mock anger. “Our kids betting on us, us being unable to resist Gil’s cuteness.”

“We can’t resist Gil’s cuteness,” Derek says, shaking his head. 

“What was the bet?” Stiles asks as they move towards the next house. Patrick’s still carrying both of his siblings, and Derek takes Stiles’ hand and threads their fingers together. 

“All of Patrick’s Twix bars,” Evie says.

“Ouch.” Stiles ruffles Patrick’s hair. “Tough break, kiddo.”

“I’ll steal them back when she’s not looking,” Patrick whispers loud enough for Gil to hear.

“And I will break your hand,” Evie replies before biting Patrick’s neck hard enough with her fangs that she draws blood.

“Evie,” Derek sighs.

“What? His hand will heal.”

“Hey,” Stiles says, “They’re your kids.”

“Oh, they’re my kids when they want to maim each other.”

“Obviously.”

*

“You got him?” Derek asks Patrick. He’s carrying a passed out Gil in arms, Gil’s head lying on Patrick’s shoulder, his mouth open. Derek’s pretty sure he’s drooling on Patrick’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Patrick says. “He weighs like nothing.”

They’re walking back to the house, even though it’s over a mile. Stiles and Evie are chasing each other up ahead, both of them obviously way too hyped up on sugar. Derek had tried to warn Stiles, but he hadn’t listened, just kept stealing pieces of candy from all three of the kids’ pumpkins.

“Did you used to do anything with your Pack on Halloween, Dad?” Patrick asks. “Like with Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Laura and Aunt Cora and Uncle Michael?”

Derek nods, a memory of a Halloween when he was eight flashing through his mind. He was a werewolf, because he thought it was funny, Cora was a fairy, Laura a vampire, and Michael a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. His mom had taken them trick-or-treating, and his dad had a bonfire and smores waiting for them afterwards. The moon was only a crescent, but they all shifted and ran around the forest, Michael on his mother’s back. They always took him running with them even though he was human. It’s a new reason for Derek to wish Michael was still around, so he could tell Gil what it was like growing up human in a wolf family.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick mumbles awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Derek glances at him in confusion until he gets a whiff of his own sadness. He runs his fingers across the back of Patrick’s neck. “Never apologize for asking about them,” Derek says.

“But it always makes you sad.”

Derek nods. “I’ll never stop being sad because they’re gone,” Derek says. “But they’re your Pack, too. You, your sister, and your brother deserve to know everything about them. You can ask anything you want about them.” He kisses the top of Patrick’s head and tells him about different Halloweens he spent with his family.

*

“Is Halloweenie over?” Gil asks as they enter the house. Derek takes him from Patrick and sits on the couch. 

“Almost.”

“That’s sad. I like Halloweenie.”

“Want to watch Charlie Brown?” Stiles asks, dropping onto the couch beside Derek and curling into his side. He runs a hand down Gil’s back.

“What’s Charlie Brown?”

“Only the best Halloweenie thing ever!” Stiles explains.

“Where’s the cupcakes?” Patrick yells as he runs from upstairs into the kitchen. “They’re almost here! I can smell their car!”

“I want to go!” Evie whines as she trails after her brother.

“Dude, no.” Derek hears Patrick push her. “This is a high school party. You are too lame to come.”

As soon as Derek hears growling from the kitchen, he starts growling himself. Two whimpers float from inside the kitchen, and Derek smiles to himself.

“Smug jerk,” Stiles murmurs against his neck. Derek glances down at Gil, already passed out again, as Stiles’ lips brush warm and soft against his skin.

“Don’t leave me home with them!” Evie yells. “You can already smell that they’re gonna just be kissing all night. Ick!”

“How do you think you got here, Evie?” Stiles yells, and Derek laughs despite himself. 

“Ugh, so gross. Why aren’t you like normal parents?” she asks as she comes into the living room. 

“You do realize that one of your fathers gave birth to you, right?” Stiles asks. “That is like the opposite of normal.”

Evie rolls her eyes. “Do you know none of my friends see their parents make out constantly?”

Stiles frowns at her. “So, you’d rather us be miserable with each other instead of still in love?”

“NO!”

“Then what are you saying?” Stiles asks, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

“WE’RE NOT NORMAL!” Evie yells as she runs up the stairs.

“Three of you are werewolves, silly!” Stiles yells. “Normal doesn’t count for us.”

Evie runs to the banister and leans over it. “Yeah, but it’s not normal to be so open about sex and kissing. Can’t you be normal and like, I don’t know, not need to kiss all the time?”

Derek turns to Stiles. “But I like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you, too. Even when you’re being a jerk-face.”

“You’re the jerk-face,” Derek snipes. Upstairs, Evie’s making vomiting noises.

“Maybe she has a point,” Stiles says.

Derek shrugs. “My parents were open about sex. Wolves are different, I think. Or maybe Hales are different. Maybe Stilinskis are repressed.”

“I’m telling my dad you said that,” Stiles retorts.

“And see his face get beet red.” Derek laughs. “Repressed.”

“I am not repressed!”

“This is true,” Derek smiles, leaning in to kiss Stiles again.

Evie stomps down the stairs, wearing her pajamas. “Fine, maybe I don’t mind that much,” she says as she curls into the armchair. “It’d be weird if you two just like stopped…” she waves her hand in their direction. “Doing that. But it’s still not normal.”

“Oh my god,” Patrick moans as he runs towards the door. “I can’t do this. Crap. I’m such a nerd. She’s gonna think I’m a nerd. Why didn’t I dress up as something cool?”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks, moving around with his back resting against Derek’s side so he can look at Patrick. “What is this about some girl thinking you’re a nerd?”

“Oh, _her_ ,” Evie says like it’s obvious. 

Derek glances between them both. “Her? Who is this her?”

“ _Emily_ ,” Evie sing-songs. “With the long blonde hair and the, what did you call them, huge boobies?”

Patrick’s face turns bright red, and the entire room is filled with the stench of his embarrassment. Derek snickers, and Stiles looks like he’s halfway between feeling sympathetic and laughing. “I hate you all,” he murmurs miserably. “And I didn’t call them boobies,” he whispers to Evie.

“But you said you liked them,” she smiles. Derek’s having flashes to his own family’s experiences with first crushes. He’ll never forget how much they teased Laura for her first boyfriend. She didn’t talk to him or Michael for a week.

“I didn’t know you had a crush!” Stiles exclaims. He glances at Derek. “How did we miss this? Our son has a crush _and_ likes her boobies!”

“But, we’re not like, getting up and close with them, are we?” Derek asks. A part of him panics at the idea of Patrick having sex, but then again, he thinks about Patrick’s awkwardness and how he spends half his time playing video games and with legos, and thinks maybe they still have at least a year or so before he is ready for sex. Regardless of the way his bedroom smells.

Patrick glares at Evie. “I’m breaking your leg when I get home. You said you wouldn’t tell!”

“What?” Stiles and Derek exclaim, looking between them.

“What do you mean you didn’t want to tell us?” Stiles asks, hurt evident in is voice. 

“Can we please talk about this later?” Patrick asks. He messes with his hair, which is kind of stylishly disheveled. “How do I look?”

“Great,” Derek replies, because he does. Patrick doesn’t realize yet how attractive he is, despite still being in his awkward adolescent phase. “The girl would be stupid not to like you.”

Patrick grins goofily as the door opens, and Josh and Ryan steps inside. “Hey Uncle Stiles, Uncle Derek.”

“Hey,” they wave at him. 

“Dad said he’s coming over when he’s off shift,” Ryan says. “Mom’s at Grandpa’s with Emily and Kyle. They went trick-or-treating with him.”

“Dad’s with Mom’s Pack upstate,” Josh tells them, though Derek already knows that Isaac took the rest of the kids to Sarah’s family for the weekend, leaving Josh with Allison and Scott. 

“Be careful driving, Josh,” Derek says. “You’ve only had your license a few weeks and – “

“Dad,” Patrick groans. “We know.” Derek grunts as all three boys roll their eyes. “We’ll be back later.”

“By eleven,” Stiles starts, and when Patrick opens his mouth to protest, Stiles holds up his hand. “No arguments, you’re only fourteen and the only reason you’re going to this party is because you can’t get drunk or stoned and the three of you are going together. If the three of you get in trouble, all of you will wish you’d never been born.”

Ryan, Josh, and Patrick nod earnestly. Derek feels for the three boys, because it’s hard to get anything by a Pack full of two Alphas. He snorts to himself.

“Have fun!” Derek calls as they leave the house. Evie’s pouting in the chair. “You’ll get to go to parties soon enough.”

“They’re stupid,” Evie grumps.

“Get over here,” Stiles says, patting the cushion beside him. Evie looks like she wants to pretend she’s too old and too cool for that, but soon she’s curling up against Stiles’ side. 

“Can we watch _Halloween_?” she asks. 

Derek glances down at Gil, who’s passed out on his chest. “As long as your brother stays asleep.”

“Awesome!” She runs to get the DVD, and Stiles leans up and kisses Derek’s cheek. Derek smiles down at him, and when Evie returns to the couch, they’re engrossed in kissing. “You two are not making out through _Halloween_ like you did through _Divergent_.”

“That movie sucked,” Derek states. “I like this one.”

Evie shakes her head as she pressed play. “You two are hopeless.”


End file.
